


Infatuation

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Magnus, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Fluff, Full Consent, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Human, Past, Public Sex, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, angst first, clubs, kinda public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “It’s the washroom.”“Yes. It is.”“We can’t do this here. Anyone could walk in.”“Well, this is the VIP washroom. And I paid the bouncer to lock it off for a little while.”"Umm..."“Of course though, he could be called off for something and someone could come down here. Slim chance but could happen.”...(Author regrets using a summary format)Magnus meets Alec's family. They have mind blowing sex in a wash room. And someone from Alec's past comes back, WRECKING HAVOC.(Author also regrets writing shitty summary)





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Okay I know I promised I would reveal Alec's past in this one, but a lot of things happened and it wouldn't have had an impact if I had mentioned his past. If that makes any sense.  
> BUT I have introduced an important part of it in the fic. And the next will be allllll about it, start to end.  
> Thank you for all the wishes and appreciation. It's the best thing ever. I am literally framing all the comments. (if i ever have the money for it)  
> I am behind on some of the comments, I will get right on them. But I read them all <3
> 
> ENJOYYY

“Are you sure about this?” Magnus asked not for the first time as he applied the last touches to his make-up. He had decided to tone it down a little despite the fact that they were going to a bar for drinks. Rather it was because he was going to meet Alec’s family. “You know that you don’t have to do this.”

Alec’s eyes met him in the mirror from where he was standing near the bed. “Do you not want to?”

Magnus resisted the urge to sigh. Trust Alec to make everything about him. “Of course I want to. I just meant that you don’t have to do this because you met my friends. It doesn’t have to go both ways. If you are not comfortable…”

“I am.” Alec said a little defensively. “And I agree that I wouldn’t have done this if I hadn’t met your friends. I just never thought that I would want that. You know…for you to meet my family.”

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile that stretched on his face. He urged his hands to stop shaking before he turned around and faced Alec. “I know. And that’s why I am making sure.”

Alec slowly made his way towards him. “Well, you don’t need to. I want this.” He dusted imaginary lint off his shirt. “Besides, it’s not that big a deal. You already know Izzy. It’s just a couple of drinks with some friends. Nothing big.”

 _It is for me_ , Magnus thought but didn’t say it. He instead smiled a little nervously and said, “Okay. I am really excited to meet them.”

Alec took his hands between his and look down at him, “Don’t worry. You will do great. And at any moment you feel uncomfortable, you tell me and we will be out of there. Okay?” he said sternly.

Magnus nodded, letting out a huge breath. If only his heart stopped beating this loud. He wasn’t even sure why it was making him so restless. He had done enough ‘meet the family’ to not feel like this. And Magnus was a pretty confident man who could charm anyone he wanted.

But this was _Alexander_ and he had been out of his bounds ever since he met him. And sure he loved that, but sometimes he couldn’t help but think that he was battling something that he had no idea about.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Uh yeah.” Magnus said quickly. “I am ready. Let’s go.”

He started to move but Alec didn’t let go. “Wait. I want you to do something before we leave.”

Magnus curiously looked up at him as Alec gave one of his knowing smiles. “What?”

“You are too wound up.” Alec said softly, bending down towards him. Magnus gathered himself for the kiss, but Alec just moved closer near his ear and whispered, “I have something that can help with that.”

Magnus shivered at the tone. “Um...We will be late.”

“Don’t worry.” Alec whispered, slowly turning him around. “This will take just a minute.”

Magnus felt his heart pound for a whole other reason as he was gently pushed forward. He spied Alec behind him as they stood in front of the mirror. “Alec, what-“

“Shh.” Alec cut in and kissed the back of his neck. “I wanted to try this again since the last time didn’t work out well.”

Magnus’ gaze went to the object that seemed to have magically appeared in his hand. His throat went dry as he recognized the butt plug. It was different than the last one, smaller and thin.

“That’s not going to help if you want me to charm your family.” Magnus managed, his gaze flicking up to meet Alec’s smoldering ones in the mirror.

“Neither is you obsessively thinking about it.” Alec said softly. “And you have already charmed me. That’s all I care about.” He bite down on his neck.

Magnus closed his eyes in delight as every other thought except Alec went out and he could feel the familiar thrill of desire shoot through him. Now this was something that he could do. Something that he wanted.

“It’s okay if you can’t take it.” Alec said, leaning back a little. “It won’t be much just to take the edge off. But I won’t if you don’t want to.”

Sometimes Magnus couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to meet someone like Alec. Someone who knew exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_.

“I told you...anything you give me.” Magnus whispered looking straight in his eyes in the mirror.

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” Alec said, after a beat. Magnus felt his breath leave his body at the simple statement and the truth shining in his eyes. He opened his mouth to whisper the same to him, when he was once again cut off by Alec’s hot mouth on his neck. He let his neck fall to the side to give him more room to brand the mark he was sucking. Somewhere where it would be visible to everyone.

Magnus could feel his blood rushing with desire. Every time it felt like he had less and less control with his body and his feelings. It was a euphoric feeling, something that he couldn’t get enough of.

“Bend over.” Alec said, his body pressing tightly to his back. Magnus could feel his arousal behind him. “Hands on the table.”

Magnus wasn’t surprised anymore by how easily and fluently he obeyed his orders. Chest heaving, he bent down and placed his hands on the table. He worried about ruining his make up for a second before it was banished out of his mind as Alec pulled his pants down.

Alec didn’t take a lot of time before he squirted some lube on his hole and was pushing a finger inside of him. Magnus moaned and clenched hard at the table beneath him.

“Now I am having second thoughts about going.” Alec said, his voice rough as he placed a wet kiss on his right cheek. He crooked his finger and added another one, easily slipping in him.

Magnus hung his head, moaning and panting at the feel of his fingers rubbing so enticingly against his walls. It was nothing like having his cock in him but it came pretty close. Anything of Alec was enough to drive him crazy and lose control.

“If you..ah..keep that up” Magnus said heavily, “I am going to come.”

“And if you do, I am going to tie you up and leave you on the edge all night.” Alec promised with another twist of his fingers.

“ _Alexander_.”

Magnus could feel the knowing smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and did everything to control the encroaching orgasm. He had rather not test if Alec was telling the truth or no. Fortunately Alec didn’t tease him further. He pulled his fingers out, having made sure that he was loosened enough.

Magnus tensed a little as he felt the foreign object at his entrance. He could acutely remember the last time they had done this.

“It’s going to be okay this time.” Alec murmured, caressing a hand down his back. “I promise.”

Magnus could feel his chest expanding with that familiar overwhelming feeling. He breathed out, sending a reassuring smile in Alec’s way. “I am okay.”

“You sure?” Alec asked. “Color?”

“Green.” Magnus said clearly.

Alec placed a soft kiss on his lower back and then proceeded to slowly push the plug inside him. Magnus held his breath, the feeling unusual yet exquisite as he unconsciously clenched around the plug. It was definitely smaller than the last one and he was thankful for it. It stopped quite a way from his prostate, another thing he was thankful for.

Alec pushed it completely inside and let Magnus have a moment before he pulled the pants up. He smoothed a hand down to straighten them as he said, “You can stand up now.”

“Fuck.” Magnus swore as he felt the plug inside him. The feeling of being full and stretched was similar to last time. It was small but did its job nonetheless.

“Okay?” Alec asked, steadying him with his hands. He rubbed them down his arms in a comforting gesture.

“Yes. Feels good.” Magnus said, smiling a little shyly at him.

“Good.” Alec said with his own brilliant smile. “ _Now_ we are ready to go.”

* * *

Magnus had to give credit to Alec. If not for the plug deliciously distracting him, he would have freaked himself out before he had even reached the club. But like Alec said, he didn’t have to worry about his family and friends liking him.

Isabelle had pounced on him the moment he had seen her and hugged him like they had known each other for many years. Magnus liked to think that he had that familiarity with her. He had been particularly worried about Jace Wayland, someone he had heard quite a lot about from Alec. He knew how brothers work, especially adopted and bonded ones. Alec had already experienced his share from Raphael. Not that he was not ready to face that kind of wrath from Alec’s loved ones, considering he had a ‘past’ which he still didn’t know anything about. He just didn’t want to screw things up between them.

But apparently he didn’t have to worry. Jace was as warming and welcoming like his sister. He had smiled and looked _relieved_ to see him. It was almost as if Magnus was the first guy they had seen with Alec.

The other part of the group were Clary and Simon, Jace’s and Izzy’s respective partners. Magnus quickly took a liking to both of them. This group was so normal and calm compared to the complexity that was Alec. It was different seeing him talk and just be with them. His usual grumpiness and control was in place but there was a different lightness to him that he hadn’t experienced before.

Magnus found himself craving for more.

“So, Magnus.” He focused as his name was called. Jace was looking at him from across the table. “How did you two meet? Alec never told us. Not that he ever tells us anything.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his brother from beside him. He was sitting close to him, his hand a comforting weight on his thigh.

“Um..” Magnus started as he thought about what he was supposed to say. He quickly turned to Alec, his throat bobbing.

“In a bar.” Alec said smoothly, looking at him. There was a questioning look in his eyes but he turned back to his siblings. “There. I told you something.”

Jace gave him an unimpressed look as Izzy said in a surprised tone, “In a bar? Since when do you go to bars?”

“I am at one right now.” Alec reminded her.

“Because we hounded you for weeks to come.” Izzy said. She looked towards Magnus, “We told him to bring you so many times. But we were so sure he wouldn’t! I am so happy you came though.”

Magnus smiled, “Me too. Alec talks a lot about you. I have wanted to meet you guys ever since.”

“Good things, I hope.” Jace said, winking.

“Don’t worry, I am already a fan of you two.” Magnus said. “I have known Izzy for a few years now. Followed your admirable work in the FBI. I am curious though, why didn’t you start working with your brothers in private? I am sure you would have made a good team.”

“You wouldn’t believe the amount of times I get asked this question.” Izzy said laughing. “I don’t get why it’s so hard to understand.”

“Maybe because, it’s so much ideal and easy to work with your family?” Jace said, looking at her.

Izzy punched him in the arm, “When I have ever worked with ideal and easy?”

“True.” Alec said. He turned towards Magnus and explained, “Iz here wants to ‘carve her own destiny’ and be independent without the support and help of her very eager loving brothers.”

Magnus smiled as he saw the teasing yet proud look in his eyes he had started to associate with his family.

“More like without the watchful and protective eyes of her brothers.” Izzy said, glaring playfully at Alec. “It’s perfect where I am right now. I didn’t see a point in changing it all just to babysit my brothers. Or have them babysit me. Besides it’s good to have a connection in the FBI. I get them out of their messes more times than I can count.” She said smugly.

“Hey! It goes both the ways.” Jace said loudly, poking a finger at Izzy. “Remember when I had to sneak to the AG’s office and…”

Jace and Izzy started to have their own heated discussion as Alec hooked an arm around him and pulled him closer. Surprised, Magnus turned to see his face inches away from him.

“Hey. You okay?” Alec asked softly.

“Yes. Everything is good.” Magnus said, sighing at the comfortable presence.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Alec said, a little firmly.

Magnus bit his lip and leaned a little back, “I just…I am having trouble talking about us to them.” He whispered softly. “For them we are as good as a normal couple. I don’t want to say the wrong thing here.”

Something passed in Alec’s eyes before he sighed. “You should have talked to me about this before we came here.”

Magnus felt panic rise in him as he heard the words. “I am sorry. I was..I thought-“

Alec frowned for a moment before understanding dawned on his face and he gripped his hand tightly. “Hey, no. I don’t mean it like that. I meant that if we had talked about this before, you wouldn’t have to be so worried. Magnus…I don’t want you to lie or pretend to them about us. Yes we are hiding an important detail of our relationship. But everything else stands true. I brought you here to meet my family because you are an important part of my life and they needed to know that.”

Magnus swallowed as he heard the words and the truth behind it. He knew that on some level but it was so hard to embrace it. Everything was still so confusing and new between them. And Magnus was left struggling to hold it all together for the fear of losing it.

“You understand me?” Alec asked, his eyes boring into his.

“Yes.” Magnus said softly.

“Good.” Alec said giving a peck on his cheek and then leaning back. “I am gonna go get you a drink, okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus said smiling. “Thanks.”

Alec turned towards his siblings who were still bickering about something but that could have very well been to give them space. “I am going to meet up with Clary and Simon at the bar to get some drinks. You guys want anything?”

Izzy picked up her glittery pouch. “I’ll come with you.”

“I am good.” Jace said, waving them off.

Alec smiled at him once before stalking off with Izzy, his arm protectively held at her back.

Magnus took a sip of his almost empty glass and shifted to face to Jace. He bit his lip as the plug moved and sent a lick of desire up his back. This was so not a good time to think about the plug, not when Jace was expectantly looking at him.

“Clary seems to be nice girl. He offered, sitting still. “Very strong and ambitious.”

Jace immediately got the love struck look in his eye whenever her name was mentioned or the actual person was with him. Magnus wondered if Alec ever got that, and banished the thought as soon as it came.

“Yeah.” Jace said, smiling. “She’s gone through some shit in her life, who hasn’t? But she is still standing strong and proud. I am glad I met her.”

“Good.” Magnus said. “Take care of her.”

“I will.” Jace said, taking a sip of his own drink. He waited a beat, his fingers tapping nervously on his glass. “Listen…I am not good at this. It is more of Izzy’s department. But this time I feel I should do it.”

Magnus’ hand tightened a tad on the glass but he said with a straight face, “Give the shovel talk?”

Jace scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Believe me, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable or whatever. Not because Alec will definitely pound me if I did. But…the thing is you are the first guy Alec has ever introduced to us.”

Magnus couldn’t stop the shock this time. He lifted surprised eyes to Jace. “Really?”

“Yes. And again I don’t make to freak you out by telling that. Alec has had relationships but he is always being secretive about them. And we, Iz and I, we get it and respect it. We just…worry about him. He’s had to face some of the worst situations in life. I am telling you this, because I know you have faced your share of shitty things too.”

Magnus let out a long breath as he digested the words. All of sudden he just wanted to see and hold Alec.

“Alec is strong and… _good_. But he is also sensitive. Me and Iz, we help and support him as much as we can. We do.” Jace said earnestly. There is a rare look of honesty and worry in his eyes. “But it’s not always enough. He needs more. So _this_ is not like a shovel talk, I just need you to stand by him and just…be there for him. He can be difficult at times. But I promise you, Alec is the most caring and honest person among the best of them.”

Magnus slowly placed the glass in front of him. He looked up at Jace’s almost pleading eyes and said softly, “I know. And I understand. Alec is very important to me. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.”

Jace smiled, “That’s good to hear. I am happy for you two.” He waited a beat and then said, “And also, I have to tell you that if you ever hurt my brother, I will come after you and kick your ass. And I would really appreciate you not mentioning this to Alec as _he_ will definitely kick mine if he got to know.”

Magnus laughed heartily at that. “I hear you. And no I won’t tell him.”

Jace heaved a dramatic sigh of relief. “Good. My work here is done, thank god.”

Magnus smiled. He liked Jace. And turns out he really didn’t have a reason to worry. Feeling a bit lighter now and already missing Alec, he said, “I am gonna go find Alec.”

He stood up as Jace gave him a thumbs up and started to walk towards the direction of the bar. The club was packed by now and people were shrieking and dancing on the floor half drunk. Maybe he could get Alec to dance with him. But he had to do something about the plug before he could indulge in any dance movements. It was making him all hot and bothered.

He spotted Alec at the far end of the bar with Izzy and Simon. He quickly started to make his way towards them.

“Hey gorgeous.” A voice called out from beside him and a second later a man was standing in front of him. He was wearing a shirt so low, his chest was almost bare. He had spiky blonde hair and by the looks of it he was already down five or ten drinks. Magnus sighed as he saw the leering look in his eyes. He was so not in the mood for this.

He tried to side step away from him but the man moved quickly and stopped him. “Why the hurry? We just met.”

“Sorry but I am not interested.” Magnus said to him. “Can you please get out of my way?”

Magnus cringed as the man showed all of his pearly whites to him. He might have been attractive but he wasn’t the least interested in him.

“I’ll get you interested.” The man slurred. “A gorgeous thing like you shouldn’t be all alone.”

“I am not- for fuck’s sake let go of my hand!” Magnus yelled as he gripped his hand tight. It was sweaty and the mere touch made him nauseous. “I will not ask again. Leave before I hurt you.” He said coldly to him who was still smiling.

“Oh come-“ The man started but was cut off as someone yanked him out of his way. Magnus grimaced at the sharp tug at his wrist before his gaze landed on Alec.

“Alexander.” He said surprised but Alec might have been all but deaf as he gripped the non-existent lapels of the guy’s shirt and pulled him towards him. His face was set in a murderous expression as he glared at the now tiny man shaking in front of him.

“Did you not listen to him when he said he was _not_ interested?” Alec said in tight voice.

“Wha-sorry man..I was just..” The man blabbered pitifully.

“Alec, let him go.” Magnus sighed.

“No one touches him.” Alec growled. “And if I ever see you anywhere near him again, I will knock out those teeth and shove them down your throat.” He shook him hard.

“Ye-s. god..I get it. I am s-sorry.” He pleaded and stumbled away into the dark as Alec let go of him.

Magnus glared at the few people standing around gaping at Alec and they quickly dispersed. It didn’t create much of scene as it was almost regular in a club like this.

“You okay?” Alec asked, stepping towards him. His eyes shone in concern as he raked them down his body.

“Yes. I was hardly a damsel in distress, Alec.” Magnus told him. “I would have taken care of that guy.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Well, I didn’t want to wait around till you did that. No one touches what’s mine.”

Magnus felt his heart skip again as he heard the words. This man did funny things to his heart, he thought.

“Okay.” Magnus said and moved closer to him. “That was very hot by the way. No one’s ever done that for me.”

Alec wound his arms around his waist and crowded in, his breath mingling with his. “Yeah? Get used to it. You are mine.”

Magnus swallowed hard. “I am yours.” He whispered as he kissed the corner of his mouth. “You know, that made me wish I had your collar right now. To show I am yours.”

Alec groaned as his arms tightened around him. He rested his forehead on Magnus’ and said in a rough voice, “The things you do to me, Magnus…”

“It goes both ways.” Magnus whispered. He jerked in surprise and pleasure as hands squeezed his ass, making the plug move inside him. “Mmm. Need..you.”

“I am right here.” Alec said, biting down on his ear. It sent fire licking down his back, straight to cock. Magnus clung more to him, desperate to close the small distance between them.

“ _More_.” Magnus whined as Alec’s hands roamed up and down his back, his breath tingling his bare skin. He could care less about the people around him. It was just him and Alec and no one else in that moment.

“Soon.” Alec promised, leaning back. He cupped his cheek, his eyes glittering in the lights. “You can wait, can’t you?”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to pounce on the man in front of him. “Yes.” He said slowly.

Alec smiled. “Good. I was thinking we could go dance a little? I mean, I am no good at it but I have a feeling I am going to enjoy watching you _move_.”

Magnus glared half-heartedly at him. “You are cruel. So very cruel.”

Alec grinned, looking mesmerizing under the twinkling lights. “You are just so enticing. I can’t help myself.” He said casually.

“Okay.” Magnus said, lifting up his chin and looking at him determinedly. “You wanna see me dance? I am actually _very_ good at it.”

Alec narrowed his eyes a little. “The floor’s yours.” He waved behind him and moved back a little.

There were a lot of people dancing and pushing around him, but he had enough space to do a small routine and dazzle Alec. And oh was he going to make Alec regret making him wait.

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec as he started to move to the upbeat music around him. He wasn’t an excellent dancer but his share of club experiences had honed his talent of putting on some moves. He could do enough to entice a sexy stranger if he wanted. This could reel in Alec no problem.

And on the contrary, the plug helped. Magnus could feel it rubbing against his walls as he moved and twisted away on the floor and it drove him crazy with desire and lust. He let himself go under the wave of the music and the ambience and how good it felt to have the plug moving inside of him.

It all added to the thrill of sensing Alec’s hungry gaze on him. He kept his eyes on him as he let his hands move over his body and watched as he tracked them. It felt unreal, to do something like this in a room full of people. This was by no means just a dance anymore. Anyone sparing him a glance could see him flaunting and exposing himself like this.

Magnus was right in using that. In the next moment, Alec was in front of him with his arms wrapped tight around his waist and face just inches apart.

“What do you think you are doing?” Alec whispered softly, his eyes looking down at him.

“Just what you told me to.” Magnus said, winking. “Dancing.”

“Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?” Alec said. “Moving like that so that everyone looked at you. Being a fucking tease. But can anyone look at you like I do?” he squeezed his ass. “Touch you like I do?”

“No.” Magnus moaned. “Just you.”

“Say that again.”

“You. Only you, Alexander.”

“Good.”

Magnus felt lips crashed into his and give him a bruising kiss. He quickly wound his arms around his neck and kissed back equally fiercely. The music boomed around them but all he could feel was the kiss, his lips and his touch all over his body. It was too much. It was too less.

“Al-ec” Magnus gasped against his lips. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Alec said roughly, squeezing his ass.

Magnus moaned at the feel of the plug. “Need y-you.”

He could feel Alec’s smirk against his lips. “What? Here? Now?”

Magnus groaned in frustration. “Let’s go home.”

“But that would be rude to my family, don’t you think?”

“ _Alec_.”

“I love seeing you like. All ruined and desperate for more.” Alec whispered. “Come on. We are starting to gather an audience. I don’t want them to see you. This is just for me.”

Magnus barely had time to look around him before he was tugged through the crowd. Alec kept a steady grip on him as he stumbled behind him, mind dazed with pleasure and want. They walked down a couple of stairs and entered into a different room. The din of music was muffled here but he could still hear it. Magnus looked around himself and gasped a little.

“It’s the washroom.” He said, his eyes widening as he took in the basins and the stalls.

Alec looked amused. “Yes. It is.”

“We can’t do this _here_.” Magnus said, his heart thudding. “Anyone could walk in.”

“Well, this is the VIP washroom. And I paid the bouncer to lock it off for a little while.” Alec said, pulling him to his chest. “Of course though, he could be called off for something and someone could come down here. Slim chance but could happen.”

Magnus was pretty sure his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest. “Umm.” He started not sure what he wanted to say.

“You know we don’t have to do this if you are not comfortable.” Alec reminded him. “We can just home.”

Magnus couldn’t really believe he was saying this and he was definitely blaming this on his treacherous body when he has time to do some logical thinking later. “I want to.”

“You sure?” Alec asked, his beautiful face looking intensely down at him. How was he supposed to say no to him and the things he made him feel?

“Yes.” Magnus said, “I want you..”

“You are incredible.” Alec praised him and kissed him quickly on the mouth. “Let’s do this before someone comes down, eh?”

Magnus groaned at the implication and rested his forehead on Alec’s chest for a second to catch his breath.

“Color?” Alec asked softly.

“Green.” Magnus replied.

“Good. Face the mirror.” Alec ordered, helping him turn around.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He was sweaty and red, his mascara smudging a little around his too bright eyes. His shirt was wrinkled and tucked out at places. The most glaring part was his lips which looked swollen and red because of all the kissing.

“Look how beautiful you are.” Alec said, hooking his chin on his shoulder and looking at him through the mirror. “Positively sinful.”

He started to place quick bruising kisses on his neck, moving his hands down his chest. He tweaked at his nipples until they hardened through his shirt.

“God…” Magnus moaned at the pleasure coursing through him at his touch.

“Shh.” Alec whispered. “You don’t want the people dancing outside to hear your delicious moans, do you? I am pretty sure the bouncer has his ears stuck to the door.” He chuckled a little.

Magnus wasn’t going to able to stop making noises if he kept with that. But Alec must already know that.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Alec made quick work of his pants for the second time that night. They pooled around his ankles as Alec pushed him forward to lean on the basin much like earlier. Magnus was acutely aware of his surroundings, the mirror reflecting the stalls behind him, the linoleum floors beneath him and the harsh lights above him. It was a typical public restroom. He was going to get fucked in a public restroom.

It didn’t matter there wasn’t any public. It was enough incentive for the desire and thrill to rush through him and for his cock to become painfully hard. It was enough to realize that he wanted this, that he _liked_ it.

Magnus was jerked out of his fevered thoughts as Alec knelt behind him and spread his cheeks. He unconsciously clenched around the plug and moaned in delight. They could probably stay like that the entire time and Magnus could come over and over again. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, his hands softly caressing his ass.

“Yeah?” Magnus managed through heavy pants.

“I want to try something.” Alec said casually, like he wasn’t staring at his naked ass talking about trying something kinky that involved said ass.

“What?” Magnus said, trying not to sound too desperate.

“How do you feel about taking my cock in you…” Alec began in a whisper. Magnus opened his mouth impatiently to consent because wasn’t that what he was already planning to do? “…along with the plug?”

Magnus froze, his brain short circuiting at the words. He could feel his already dry mouth go drier at the implication and he would have been on the floor if not for Alec’s hands on his ass. Which was all he could focus on right now.

“I uh…” Magnus started, trying to gather his scattered thoughts.

“You can say no.” Alec said reassuringly, placing a small kiss on his ass. “I think you can take it but you can say no.”

“I can…take it?” Magnus asked, trying to look back at Alec. His heart was pounding so loudly he feared everyone in the club could hear it. And that reminder of people just a few feet away didn’t help matters any.

Alec wrapped his arms around his waist, bending just like him. He kissed him softly on the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. “I wouldn’t suggest it if I had even the slightest doubt that you couldn’t do it. Or if it would hurt you. We will go slowly. And stop at whatever point you want. Okay?”

Magnus shivered at his warm breath and nodded. “Okay.”

“Trust me. It will feel good.” Alec said, lifting Magnus’ chin up to look at him through the mirror. “Okay?”

Magnus held his gaze and nodded more confidently. “Okay. I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Alec whispered and with one more kiss on the back of his neck, he was standing up. Magnus could see him standing behind his, his lower half covered by his own body.

He gasped in surprised pleasure as Alec inserted one finger inside him. He was still nicely stretched and lubed up from the plug. The plug dragged against his walls as Alec finger fucked him, stretching him further. Just having a lone digit along with the plug was feeling overwhelming. Magnus tried not to think how it would be with his cock.

Alec’s other hand slowly inched towards his neglected cock, which was hard and dripping pre come between his legs. It had been rubbing enticingly with the cool marble basin before Alec pushed him back and out of its way. He started to slowly rub his hand up and down his shaft, sending his already fevered blood roaring in pleasure. His chest heaved with the struggle of not making any noises. He was already so closed with the rhythmic in and out of the finger in his ass and the slow movement on his sensitive cock.

“Alec…god..” Magnus moaned as softly as he could. “I am c-close..”

“I know.” Alec said. “Color?”

“Gre-en.” Magnus said, clenching his hands tightly on the marble.  He sighed as Alec withdrew his finger from his ass, making him feel empty even with the plug.

“We will go slow, okay? You _tell_ me if it hurts.” Alec said sternly, his cock lining up against his entrance. His other hand kept the steady movement on his cock, tightening it further.

“ _Yes_.” Magnus bit out desperately. “I want i-it. Please.”

Before he had met Alec, Magnus had rarely ever bottomed with his partners. It had been overwhelming to have Alec in him for the first time. But what he was feeling right now, there was nothing he could compare it to.

Alec slid very slowly into him and Magnus would have wondered about how it was possible to do that along with the plug if he weren’t so drugged with surprised pleasure. And oh, did it feel good to feel Alec in him. It always did, but this…this was something that he had no words for.

“Breathe…” Alec’s strained voice cut through his foggy thoughts, his hands tight and soothing on his waist. His grip was the only thing that was holding Magnus up. “Breathe, Magnus.”

Magnus didn’t even know he had been holding his breath until it came out of him in a loud gasp. Everything was so loud and overwhelming at the moment, he couldn’t focus on anything except Alec and his cock deliciously splitting him open like never before. He could feel the plug stretching and moving as he slowly inched in.

“Ah!” Magnus let out a surprised and pained moan at the sudden burn as Alec moved in further. “Al-Alec…it..”

“Sh. Okay. It’s okay.” Alec soothed, instantly stopping.

“No. Don’ don’t st-op.” Magnus bit out, his body literally shaking with pleasure. “ _Please...”_

“Just take a moment, okay?” Alec said, hands caressing on his bare skin. “Breathe...”

Magnus slowly unclenched his tight grip on the basin and breathed out. He looked up at the mirror and saw Alec’s focused eyes trained on him. He looked as wrecked as he felt. He was so beautiful; it took his breath away for a whole new reason.

“Alexander.” Magnus murmured, looking straight at him. “I am ok-okay. More. Please.”

He lost grasp on all reality as Alec slowly started to move again. It burned and it hurt, but it felt good and Magnus never wanted to stop feeling like this. Like there was nothing else but this feeling of pleasure coursing through him. Making his skin burn with it and his heart burst. It was everything and so much more.

He hadn’t thought before this that he could be this _full_. It was uncanny, the mere thought of feeling so filled and used. And loved. Magnus wasn’t in sense to do any kind of thinking but he knew that he would never have done this, never have felt this if it weren’t Alec. He would have been deprived of this pleasure and satisfaction if weren’t for Alec.

Alec hadn’t even moved before Magnus felt the undeniable rush at the pit of his stomach. The pain, the pleasure, the desire was rapidly mounting in him making his head spin. He clenched his eyes shut to try to control it but he knew it was of no use.

“Cl-close..” He moaned desperately. “I ca-can’t.”

“It’s okay.” Alec said, his voice rough. “Come for me, Magnus.”

Magnus was pretty sure he whited out for a minute, because the next thing he knew he was on his knees on the floor with Alec’s familiar warmth around him. His body was buzzing with the aftermath of what he was sure was one of his strongest orgasm. He felt light and sated and was happy to forget that he was lying almost naked on a public bathroom of a very crowded club.

“Hey.” Alec said softly, breaking that illusion. “You okay?”

Magnus groaned as he looked up at Alec, pressing more firmly to him. “That was…I don’t have a word or the strength to think of one.”

Alec chuckled. He caressed a hand through his now sweaty hair. “Don’t worry, I get it. You feel like standing up?”

“No…?”

“I mean I don’t mind staying here all night.” Alec said casually. “It’s just the dirty floor, my family probably wondering where we went, and not to mention I only paid the bouncer for 15 minutes.”

Magnus lightly slapped him on the chest. “I hate you.” He grumbled as he started to move.

“I’ll remember that the next time I try to do something nice for you.” Alec said with a smirk. He put an arm around Magnus and helped him stand up. He dropped a quick kiss on his forehead before kneeling down to tug his pants up.

“Oh god.” Magnus sighed as he hung his head. “Your siblings. I completely forgot about them.”

“That was what I had planned.” Alec said, grinning.

“ _Alec.”_ Magnus moaned. “That wasn’t nice! They are going to know what we _did_.”

Alec stood back up before him and removed his napkin. He started to wipe down under Magnus’ eye. His make-up was definitely a mess. “Yeah.” He said, shrugging. “You saying we shouldn’t have done it?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec immediately stilled him as he kept wiping at his face. “Of course not. I mean…that was _really_ good. And _new_.”

Alec smiled. “Good to hear. Does anything hurt?”

Magnus scrunched his face as he did a quick check. The plug wasn’t there anymore he thought with relief. Cause it still burned and felt a little uncomfortable now that it was over. He was definitely going to feel that for a day or two.

“Just burns a little.” Magnus said. “It’s okay though.”

Alec seemed satisfied. “Okay. Let’s go. We should probably head home before you crash.”

Magnus sighed, leaning against him for a moment. “Sounds like a good idea.”

* * *

The bouncer definitely knew what they had been up to. So did Jace and Izzy, if their sly grins and knowing expressions were anything to go by.

Magnus wished the ground would swallow him up both the times. Even though their expressions were accompanied by some kind of proud approval, it was all a bit too much and he couldn’t stop blushing ever since he came out.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to face them for long. They had all decided to leave, enough drinks in them that they couldn’t walk without hanging off each other. Magnus himself felt high and drunk altogether even though all he had was half a glass of some fancy drink. He still got the good end of the deal.

“We should do this again.” Izzy said, coming to stand beside him. Her eyes were a little bright and she had a sheen of sweat from all the dancing but her make-up was still on point and she looked dazzling. She was hanging on to Simon, who was so completely opposite to her wearing some novelty Tshirt and sneakers that Magnus couldn’t help but think was endearing. “Maybe next time, we could get a chance to dance with you.”

Magnus groaned. “You are never going to let that go, are you?”

“Are you kidding me?” She laughed. “ _Never_.”

“Well, it was good to meet you, Isabelle Lightwood.” Magnus said with a straight face. “Hope we never meet again.”

Izzy grinned, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Don’t be a stranger, Magnus. And thank you.”

Magnus smiled in confusion. “What for?”

Izzy leaned in close and whispered, “For making my big brother smile. Don’t break his heart or I’ll break you.”

Magnus held her gaze appreciatively. “Okay.”

Izzy patted his arm. “Great.” She leaned back into Simon who was smiling awkwardly at him. He quickly tugged her in and waved at Magnus as they moved ahead.

Magnus couldn’t help but keep repeating Isabelle’s words as they walked.

_For making my big brother smile_

It sparked off a whole chain of thoughts that had been going around in his mind for some time now. It was such a dangerous thought and-

Magnus let out a surprised sound as someone pummeled hard into his shoulder, breaking him out of his stupor. He winced as his shoulder wrenched at the impact. Alec’s arm immediately went around him to balance him back up.

“Hey! Watch where you are going.” Magnus yelled at the man.

“Oh! I am extremely sorry.” The man said, turning around. But his eyes weren’t on Magnus. They rested beside him. On Alec.

Magnus only had a moment to realize that Alec had gone deathly still beside him before his attention was snagged by the blur by his side. The next moment, Jace was pouncing on the guy, slamming him hard against a wall. People screamed and scrambled away, glasses shattered and Alec was still frozen beside him.

“Jace!” Clary yelled from his other side.  

“How _fucking_ dare you?” Jace growled in a voice that brought shivers.

“Jace.” The guy said with a smile. It didn’t take a genius to know that it was a fake one. “So nice to see you.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes and really looked at the guy. To a random eye, he looked like a typical handsome jock. Blonde hair that fell over his jet black eyes, lean and long enough to tower over Jace. He was wearing a plain shirt and jacket, expensive by the looks of it. He was a kind of guy who would gain more than just a passing glance. And charm the hell out of them with that sweet smile.

But a deeper look showed the subtle insanity in his eyes, the wicked quirk of his lips as he smiled and the way he held himself, oozing self-confidence but also a kind of controlled hardness. Like he would do anything to get what he wanted.

Magnus didn’t have to think a lot before he had decided that he didn’t like the guy.

“Alec?” Isabelle’s soft voice snapped his attention away from the scene. His thoughts were immediately taken over by Alec, who was standing frozen beside him. He started as he saw his pale face and his blank eyes as he looked on at the scene. Izzy was staring at him with profound worry, her hand held midair, close yet not touching.

Magnus abruptly pushed his clouding confusion away and focused on Alec. He could get answers later but right now he couldn’t take a second more of Alec like this. “Alexander.” He said softly, pressing his hand around his wrist.

But at his first touch, Alec jerked violently. Magnus looked as Izzy frantically shook her head at him and Alec moved back, hunching in on himself. His gaze caught Magnus’ but he didn’t seem to be really seeing him. Heart thudding wildly, Magnus curled his hand to stop from reaching out again. “Alexander?”

Alec’s gaze shifted from him and something shifted in his expression. His face was still deathly pale, but there was a flicker of life in the earlier blank eyes. “Jace.” He called out loudly. “Let him go.”

Magnus turned to watch Jace still gripping the guy against the wall who was still smiling down at him. Jace ignored Alec and his face twisted in increased anger.

“Jace!” Alec barked, his voice turning hard. “I said, let him go.”

Jace gritted his teeth and then let him go with a violent push. “You show your face around me again, I swear I will _end you_.” He hissed, pointing a finger at him.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed at all.” The guy said with his sick grin. He gave him one last look before turning to them, straightening his crumbled collar.

Magnus couldn’t help a shiver as his gaze landed on Alec beside him and his smile grew wider. He was griped with a sudden desire of putting himself between the two of them and hiding Alec from his piercing gaze. He wasn’t the only one as he saw Izzy stiffen and slightly move in front of him.

“Go away, Sebastian.” Izzy said her voice cold.

Sebastian’s gaze briefly flickered to her but his attention was focused completely on Alec.

“Alec.” Sebastian greeted, his eyes shining with something akin to a child’s delight. “It’s been a while. How are you?”

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked instead, his voice emotionless. Magnus’ heart clenched at that.

“Out to party with friends. Just like you.” Sebastian waved around him, though there was no ‘friend’ in sight. “Imagine my surprise when I saw you here. You weren’t a party man.”

“I wasn’t a lot of things.” Alec said. “And definitely not an idiot to know that you are here to see me.”

Sebastian smirked, looking pleased. “I always knew you were smart. I have missed you, Alec.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from doing something to put an end to this. The atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife. And Magnus had never felt this helpless and confused and unsettled.

“We are leaving.” Alec said, his voice betraying none of the shakiness Magnus could see just under his skin.

“Oh but we just met!” Sebastian exclaimed in a too bright tone. “Won’t you have a drink with an old boyfriend?” his gaze flicked at Magnus’ for a moment.

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Izzy said, her eyes burning with rage. “Don’t forget I can still throw you back in prison like you deserve, you son of a bitch.”

Sebastian’s façade cracked for the first time, as his face turned stone cold and maniacal rage flickered in the depth of his eyes. It was just for a moment but it managed to send a cold trickle down Magnus’ back. “I had like to see you try.” He threatened sweetly with his familiar smirk tinted with darkness.

“I have nothing to do with you. We are leaving.” Alec repeated.

Magnus couldn’t get over how odd and unlike him he sounded. He itched to go to him and shake him till he acted like the Alec he knew.

Sebastian held up his hands in mock surrender. “Fine. I just wanted to see you how you were doing, Alec.” Now his gaze landed square on Magnus. “Though judging by the _act_ you put out there earlier, I guess you are doing super.”

Magnus barely stopped himself from flinching at that. He didn’t have to think hard to know what ‘act’ he was talking about. He felt disgust flood through him and itched to get out of his own skin as thoughts of Sebastian watching them on the dance floor with his leary eyes and sick grin took over.

“Always knew you had it in you, champ.” Sebastian continued, looking back at Alec. “I am proud of you.”

Alec didn’t fail to hide his flinch like he had and Magnus couldn’t take it anymore.

“Listen here, you sick bastard.” He hissed, eyes burning with hate. “I don’t know who you are or what you want, but this smart façade of yours is not fooling anyone. I can see right through you to your pathetic attempts at seeking attention. So why don’t you do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of here? Cause it’s not working.”

Magnus hadn’t even realized he had taken a step forward and was standing closer to Sebastian. Who was looking at him with eyes so deep with rage, Magnus felt himself falling in those depths. But he gritted his teeth and held on to his own anger. He couldn’t explain why he was feeling this spiteful at someone he had just met but he couldn’t help the fire coursing through his thumping heart begging to be let out.

He was ready to unleash it all before he felt fingers close around his wrist in a tight grip. He immediately felt Alec’s presence behind him but he didn’t look away from Sebastian’s piercing gaze. He couldn’t.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, both him and Sebastian glaring across at each other. It seemed like they were standing on a precipice of something. But the moment was soon broken as Sebastian broke his gaze. Fire still burning in his black depths he moved his gaze over everyone around him. Then without a word he stalked off in the melting darkness.

* * *

Magnus might have known what to say to Sebastian, but he was completely lost when it came to Alec after that. Except for the brief touch around his wrist during his confrontation with Sebastian, he hadn’t touched him once. Neither had he looked at him properly in the eye.

The energetic vibe of the group from earlier that night had completely faded away to sober quiet and tension as they shuffled out of the door. Magnus hadn’t let Alec out of his sight for even a second. Just like his brother and sister, who seemed to be carrying the weight of the world all of a sudden.

Magnus had tried to get something out of Jace and Izzy, but their demeanors were as shaky as Alec’s. Their eyes were filled with heavy memories and concern for their big brother. It was all driving Magnus crazy. He needed answers. He needed Alec.

“Alec.” Izzy spoke up after what seemed like forever. They were standing outside the club, huddled together in uncertainty. “We are coming back with you. Me and Jace.” She said softly but firmly.

“No.” Alec said, not looking at her. He was looking down at the ground, bangs falling in to hide his eyes.

“Alec-“ Jace started.

“ _No_.” Alec said.

“I am coming with you.” Magnus spoke up. He saw Alec jerk beside him as if he had forgotten he was even there. It hurt him in ways he couldn’t think of.

Alec finally looked up and his gaze connected to his for more than a second. “Go home, Magnus.” He said, tonelessly.

Magnus curbed the urge to scream and shake him. To scream and rage till he got what he wanted. Till he had the feeling of comfort and safety back from Alec. Back from where it was stolen brutally from him, leaving him bare.

But as he looked at the broken dull look in Alec’s eyes, it struck him harshly that it didn’t matter what _he_ wanted. It wasn’t about him. It was about Alec. And this time, he had to take care of him.

“Alexander...please.” Magnus pleaded softly. He let his desperation seep into his face and his voice. “Let me come home with you… _please_.”

Magnus could see his words having an effect on him. He loathed using it but he knew it would work the best. “For me. I need you, Alexander. Please...for _me_.” He begged.

Magnus knew the effect they had on each other, but he never admitted it to himself. The way they were so deep within each other by now. It was an overwhelming thought and it was easier to just shove it in a corner of his mind and not think about it.

But as he saw Alec shakily nod at him, as he slowly accepted his hand in his and as they made their way home both heavy with the knowledge of the impeding talk that lay ahead…Magnus slowly started to accept that thought.

He didn’t know it yet but by the end of that night, he would completely and irrevocably embrace it.                    

It would be everything he wanted. And everything he feared.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian, huh? *evil grin*  
> Kudos to those who guessed it. It was actually quite predicatable but still.  
> Initially I didn't want it to be Sebby, it was going to be a different non related character, but then I thought who else could play cute ass villain other than Sebastian? (He's not so cute in the next chapter though)  
> I think y'all can guess what the past is? I hope you don't but you guys are so smart.  
> FIND OUT SOON THOUGH  
> I swear I have created so much hype. Calm down guys, its.....simple.
> 
> AND how was the sexy sex part? Was it sexy?
> 
> And oh yes, Magnus loves Alec. If that wasn't clear...?  
> More on that in the next story <3
> 
>  
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
